Currently, there are already many types of tilting vehicles available, which can be three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles, or even vehicles with more than four wheels, and are configured with all kinds of wheel arrangement, such as those with one front wheel and two rear wheels or vice versa, or those with two front and two rear wheels. Such tilting vehicles can be applied in motorcycles, cars, bicycles, or even toy automobiles. As such tilting vehicle has the mobility and maneuverability of motorcycles and the stability of cars, there are more and more tilting vehicles becoming available, especially in urban area since such tilting vehicle can achieve same anti-overturn ability as conventional vehicles with greatly reduced wheelbase, which can be a great advantage while traveling in small alleys commonly seen in urban area.
Generally, tilting vehicles can be categorized into two groups. One group includes those vehicles with automatic tilting ability that is able to calculate the vehicle's dynamic parameters to determine the degree of inclination for such automatic tilting vehicle. Most automobiles with enclosed vehicle hull belong to the aforesaid group of automatic tilting ability. Another group includes those vehicles without automatic tilting ability, by which the inclination is adjusted by the control of a driver driving the vehicle, and is mostly likely to be seen in bicycles and motorcycles. It is noted that the driver driving a vehicles without automatic tilting ability must put his/her leg down for preventing overturn when he/she is cruising in low speed or stopping.
There are already many studies about the tilting vehicles, one of which is an anti-rolling device for vehicles, disclosed in EP1561612A1. The anti-rolling device for vehicles of the type equipped with a front steer system with articulated quadrilateral structure, and the device has at least one stop element, integral with an element of the quadrilateral structure in its rolling movements, at least one locking element, to lock the position of the stop element for preventing the rolling movements of the quadrilateral structure, and a parking group, guided by command means for commanding the opening or closing of the locking element. However, the aforesaid anti-rolling device still can not lock the vehicle automatically and require a driver to evaluate the current driving condition and thus determine whether to lock the vehicle manually.